


Where My Heart Lies

by nikzchipmunkz



Category: offgun
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikzchipmunkz/pseuds/nikzchipmunkz
Summary: Off Jumpol is a man of his words. If he says he's finished with a certain stuff, he's finished. He didn't like going back and forth, especially in confusing and annoying situations. Most likely, he would go past by it and wouldn't even bother looking back if he already finished his business with it. That's why he's questioning himself as to why he's letting Gun Atthaphan, the child-like freshman whom he rejected a month ago, lean on his shoulder while staring at the sunset.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing here. i'm not really good at writing and english is not my first language so expect some wrong grammars ahead. please bear with me as i continue to improve my writing skills. i am also open to any suggestions you might have in mind. thank you.

"No." 

Off Jumpol's voice was heard as he flipped the pages of the book he’s holding to read where he left of, unbothered by the stares and whispers of students who are currently watching him and this freshman who just bravely confessed to him directly, which is not new to him. He's used to people confessing to his face that it didn't take any effect on him anymore. He believes that they only like him for his reputation and fame in their school. Without those, they wouldn't even get interested in him at all. And no, there is no way he's going to give them a chance to walk into his life just for them to leave him behind in the end.

"But you still don't know what I'm capable of yet." The short man with visible dimples on his cheeks said, still not backing off after his reply.

Off's brows creased in irritation and closed again the book he was supposed to be reading. He glared at the freshman who's now hitting on his nerve. "Then tell me what you are capable of." He harshly said, looking at the man with such fierceness to intimidate him.. but this freshman had some guts _._

The boy seemed to be taken aback by his reply and pouted his lips, obviously thinking of words to say. He waited for a few seconds before huffing and standing up from the bench he was sitting. "Nevermind. Just keep it all to yourself. You're wasting my time." He was about to walk away when he heard the short freshman call him again.

"I-I can't prove you anything but I promise to understand and support you no matter what happens."

A smug smile formed on his lips. _Lies._

He continued to take a few steps ahead until he got away from the freshman without saying anything.

He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see those hopeful eyes of that guy. He hated to see that emotion. There's no way he's going to return and listen to that freshman. Not when he hates people like him.

He stopped walking when he saw Tay and Arm walking toward him while holding the snacks they bought. Seeing the looks in their eyes, they definitely saw--if not, heard about the scene earlier.

"Same old, huh?" Tay muttered, patting his shoulder after giving him his snack.

"What did we even expect from our school’s _greatest_ heartbreaker, Tay." Arm playfully added, emphasizing the word greatest.

Off rolled his eyes after hearing his two best friends' comments. "Fuck off." He groaned in annoyance.

The two laughed at his sudden curse. "Woah, dude, chill!" They both synchronized and did a high five after, amazed of what happened. He looked at them with a silly look in his eyes and shook his head off, walking with a small smile plastered on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The freshman's brave confession, or should we say scene, spread like a wild fire in the campus. New sighed and looked at his friend who was still spacing out while licking the ice cream he bought after they rushed out to buy some groceries and stuff they needed. Probably still thinking about what happened earlier.

"Gun." He called him, but the latter didn’t respond so he went to him and tapped his back. “Don’t worry, it’ll pass soon.” He tried to comfort him, but his concerned face turned into a confused expression when he saw him smiling, which is the opposite of what he was expecting.

“He’s so hot, New. I can’t believe I got the courage to talk to him upfront like that. I thought I would faint anytime. I think I’m in love.” Gun dreamily said, and New almost choked on thin air.

“Okay, what the fuck?” He asked, flabbergasted of what his friend said. “Gun, not to offend you or anything, but you do well know that your epic confession to him yesterday is now a hot topic, right?”

Gun looked at him, his eyes widening. “What’s hot topic?” His mouth parted as if he realized something. “Y-you mean what I did yesterday?” He panicked.

New sarcastically nodded. “Congrats.” He took his towel and other necessities he needed to take a bath. “What time is your class by the way?”

Gun looked at him, still with a freaked out expression painted on his face. “I have calculus class this 9:30.”

“Wow, that’s harsh my friend. Also, now that you’re famous. Don’t forget about me, huh? I’m still your first found friend here and dormmate.” He tried to crack out a joke, but Gun didn’t laugh as expected. Instead, New was the who chuckled at his frowning friend who’s still distressed at the moment.

“New, I’m such an idiot!” Gun squealed and buried his face on the pillow.

He winked at him. “Good thing you know.” he teased before going into the bathroom, leaving Gun yelling his lungs out because of frustration. The words New said apparently just sinking into his head right now.

\----

“What is his name again?”

“Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, I think.”

“I heard he’s cute.”

Off threw dagger looks at his bandmates who are shamelessly talking in their band room about the annoying freshman who confessed to him yesterday. Right in his face.

“Why don’t you share anything about him, Off?” Ssing said, obviously teasing him.

“I agree with that.” Jaylerr uttered with a smirk on his face.

Tay just laughed while looking at him being pressured by the two, loving the scene. He was the one who started the topic so surely, he wanted to witness him being teased like this.

“I thought we were going to practice? I didn’t rush going in here just to be teased.” He replied that made them grimace.

“Oh come on, man. I heard he’s cute. Besides, he was the only man and freshman who bravely confessed to you disregarding the amount of audience you had back there, am I right?” Jaylerr continued speaking, still not dropping the topic.

“Bet that cutie’s not his type.” Tay assured but still did not remove his stare from Off, more like waiting for his answer.

Off’s patience is slowly wearing off. He was so sure that any minutes from now, he’s going to leave them to go back to the dorm and do the stuff he had been doing a while ago.

“Well, we’ll never know.” Ssing stated while lingering his eyes on Off with malice in it.

The look on the freshman’s face suddenly appeared on his mind.. and the eyes. He snorted before shaking that off his mind. “I don’t like that boy. Happy now?”

He received different reactions from them, but Tay’s remained superior as he bursted out laughing. “I told y’all!” He rejoiced and even snapped his fingers, enthusiastic that Off’s answer proved his point.

Off knows that many are not aware of him being not straight, but it’s expected since he isn’t also vocal about his sexuality. After all, he doesn’t see any problem deciding for himself about not telling to everyone of him being bisexual, does he? 

“Is that all?” He asked while playing the drumsticks in his hands to distract himself a bit ‘cause he realized it would be too petty for him to walk out of there just because he couldn’t stand their teasing.

Ssing, Jaylerr, and Tay finally stood up from sitting and went to their designated places where their instruments are placed. Jaylerr brushed his hair through his fingers before plucking the lead guitar, as well as Ssing who’s holding the bass, preparing for the practice. Tay, meanwhile, opened the mic and sang do re mi fa so la ti do, his usual routine to test the mic before the practice starts. Off sighed, now at ease, and started beating the drums too.

“What song?” Tay asked them as he fixed the mic on the tripod.

“The 1975.” Ssing fastly replied.

Tay showed his loopsided grin, mocking Ssing. “I asked what song, but if you’re talking about Robbers that we practiced just three days ago, then okay, The 1975 it is.”

“Whatever.”

Jaylerr started strumming the lead guitar, followed by Ssing and Off, then eventually followed by Tay who’s been banging his head back and forth as soon as he started singing, evidently enjoying the jam.

\---- 

_Get me out of here please._ Gun begged in his head as he avoided the stares of students who probably heard about the shameless act he did yesterday. He almost jumped in shock when he felt someone hug him from his side and breathed in relief when he noticed it was Jane.

“Gun, I’ve been texting you! Why didn’t you reply? I was worried.” She said as soon as she let go of the hug. She also felt the stares he has been receiving that’s why she looked at the students back with a brow raising on her face.

“I’m sorry, I forgot opening my phone.” He explained. He was about to tell more, but then he felt embarrassed of telling her the reason why he forgot, that’s why he just closed his mouth before spilling anything else.

Jane looked at him and smiled. “You were bothered by yesterday, right?” With a hint of concern on her tone.

_Mom, please get me out of here! I’m so embarrassed. I don’t want to be here anymore._ He freaked out on his thoughts.

Gun didn’t notice they were already inside the classroom and was snapped out of his thoughts when Jane pinched his cheek lightly. “Hey, are you okay? You’re zoning out.”

Gun couldn’t help but pout. “Jane, I’m not okay.” He whined and bit his lower lip to stop himself from breaking down. He felt his eyes wetting, but he didn’t want to cry ‘cause he sees the glances of his blockmates at him, likely watching his moves. Jane hugged him once again and caressed his back, comforting him. 

“Aww, poor baby Gun got rejected by Off Jumpol.” He heard a familiar voice at the back, and to be honest, that was the last voice he wanted to hear right now.

“Not again.” Jane whispered as she turned to look at the man who’s sitting on the chair behind Gun, smiling naughtily. “Shut up, Oab!”

“Don’t cry. It’s not your fault being rejected by the school’s known heartbreaker,” He hung up his words on air, still not finished on what he’s saying. “But it’s your fault for confessing even though you knew you didn’t have a chance.”

Oab is Gun’s blockmate who annoys him every chance he gets ever since he accidentally spilled his milkshake on him in the orientation day. He’s used to his teasing, but he couldn’t get mad at him at all. Oab maybe annoying, but Gun can’t deny the fact that he’s logical, and that enough annoys him because he’s more of an emotional person, completely opposite to Oab’s personality. That’s why he’s lowkey regretting not listening to him yesterday when he warned him about his impulsive decision on confessing to Off.

Unfortunately, a few minutes when he was about to confess, he practiced his lines in the CR and Oab who coincidentally went before him, heard the whole thing. That’s where it started.

“It’s better to take the risk than to let the chance pass by with what ifs in the end, so I see nothing wrong with what he did.” Jane defended Gun’s action.

“That’s good if you’re confident that you had even a bit of a chance. But in his case.. does Off even know him? Does he even notice his presence?”

The whole room went silent after Oab finished speaking. If there were crickets in the room, their sounds would be heard so loud by now. Gun could even hear his heavy breathing as his eyes start tearing up again. Jane noticed it and glared at Oab. “Damn you, Oab! You should’ve just shut up when I told you to!”

\----

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Gun said to himself while playing the fries he bought. He couldn’t help but think about what Oab said, and he realized that the man’s right. He still feels the stares of some students, but it didn’t bother him that much anymore unlike earlier.

It’s currently their break and he’s waiting for Jane while she buys her food, when a hand holding a strawberry milkshake abruptly appeared in front of him. He looked at the person who’s holding it with a dreadful expression that didn’t change after he saw who it is. “What is that for?” He asked.

Oab smiled at him brightly like he didn’t say something so impacting to him earlier. “For you to drink?” He replied in an ‘isn’t it obvious’ tone.

“Great. No thanks.”

Oab didn’t budge. Instead, he even sat on the chair just in front of Gun, resulting of them facing each other. Gun knew he looked like a sulking kid, but he didn’t care. He doesn’t care if he has baby face and short height. Well, maybe not now that he’s still in deep thoughts.

“I noticed you didn’t buy your favorite drink, so here you go. Oh, and no need to thank me. It’s fine. I know how thankful you are.”

He gasped when Oab started showing that boastful attitude of his again. How could he forget that attitude of this man?

“What the hell is your problem, Oab?! Don’t you think what you did earlier was enough?!” Gun heard Jane’s frustrated voice from behind. He saw Oab’s arrogant reaction change into a sad one that made him raise his brows in confusion.

“Don’t ruin my moment, Jane. Can’t you see I’m trying to apologize here?”

Gun winced. “I didn’t hear you say sorry yet.” He said and felt Jane stomp on her way to sit beside him.

“I warned you before, didn’t I? But you didn’t listen.”

He felt himself pout at Oab’s response. “I thought you were going to say sorry.”

“As if he’s going to say that s word, Gun. Don’t believe him.” Jane rolled her eyes.

“I admit, I went overboard, and I’m sorry for that.”

Gun stared intently at Oab, observing him. He saw Oab’s ears turn red, but he ignored it as he was more focused to what he’s about to say. He waited for him to say more, but he didn’t say anything anymore. Seconds after, Oab spoke again. “Why are you staring at me like that? Just take this milkshake. I also apologized already.”

“Huh, so you’re bribing him with that? I knew it. You could never do a decent apology.” Jane mocked Oab that made the latter glare at her, which she also did back at him.

Amidst the glaring of the two, Gun bit the insides of his cheeks as he sticked his hand to get the strawberry milkshake in front of him. The two didn’t notice him already drinking as they were still in a glaring battle, almost coming for each other’s throats.

The three of them were interrupted from what they were doing when they heard high pitched screams and squeals from the students in the cafeteria. Gun curiously turned his head to look for what they were shrieking of, and when he heard the name Oasis, his soul almost left his body in surprise.. and terror.

“Oh gosh.” He whispered to himself as he saw a familiar group of people, or should we say popular band, walk inside and his eyes widened when he saw Off’s face, looking around the place.

Gun turned his face away and hoped the man wouldn’t see him. He felt his hearbeat race in tenseness. Blood went rushing on his cheeks in embarrassment as he remembered what he did yesterday.

“Gun, did you see him already?” Jane asked him, stunned of seeing the band in the same place where they are too.

He nodded, his face in a crumpled expression. _This is bad._

Jane knowing his situation, started fixing her food. “I think we should leave.”

“What? Why?” Oab asked.

“You don’t what to? Then stay here.”

Gun didn’t hear their conversation as his mind afloated again with thoughts, asking a lot of questions that wouldn’t probably get answered as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed and the gossip slowly subsided, and Gun couldn’t help but feel relieved. No one could be much happier than him, as far as he knows. He’s back to his cheerful self and thank goodness to that.

He’s currently walking in the library in his vacant to find some books he needed to read for his Chemistry class with a wide smile on his lips. Jane is still in her class that’s why she couldn’t be with him, but there’s no problem for him since he was fine being alone. He could keep himself in company, being the optimistic person that he is.

Not until a familiar grinning face appeared in his sight.

“Hey shortie, what you doin’?” Oab questioned and his stare traveled to the book Gun was about to get. “Need help?” He added and snickered at the sight of the short man tip toeing in attempt to get the book that caught his eye.

Gun glared at him, offended by his remarks. “No, I can manage.” He insisted and forced himself more to get the book. But who was he kidding?

He pouted in irritation and well, maybe jealousy as he watched Oab effortlessly get the book he tried so hard reach. He was about to get the book from him, when Oab turned it away from his face, holding it high up in the air while smiling coyly. “You have to get this from me first.”

“Oabnithi!” Gun tried to muffle his squeaks in irritation by biting his tongue.

Oab, meanwhile, suppressed his laughs by turning it into a wide ass annoying smile. “Why? Can’t do it?” But a moment after, he finally handed the book to Gun who’s still pouting and ruffled his hair. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Finding some books to read.”

Oab’s brows raised in suspicion, “Really?”

_You’re so annoying!_

“Yes, now if you’ll please excuse me. I have to go find some other books I need to read.”

“You sure you didn’t come here for--”

“Pardon me if I’m interrupting your flirting, but your blocking my way.”

A voice from behind interrupted Oab from speaking.. and at that time, Gun had wished he shouldn’t have come to the library when he found out who it was.

His eyes met a pair of stern and firm looking eyes as the man behind them stared at him with such intensity. He wanted to just disappear. He wanted to be out of there, away from the man he had been avoiding for the past week. He unconsciously bit his lips in nervousness as he was astounded upon seeing Off Jumpol staring back at him with his usual dark brooding eyes that almost made him shiver to where he was standing.

“P’Off..” He whispered, not expecting to see him in the library.

Of all places in the campus, why did he have to see him in the library? And this is not the first time that they coincidentally were in the same place. It was the second time, and it may be overreacting to say this, but Gun can feel that he’s slowly about to lose his mind.

“So you think we were flirting, P’? Cool!” Oab replied as he moved himself away.

Gun’s heartbeat raced and his lips quivered at the sight of Off passing by him, feeling overwhelmed of what happened. His stare didn’t leave him even when his back was already turned on him. He was too captivated to even take his eyes off of the man he adored for three months and counting.

Off was like a living perfection that he could stare forever.. a living perfection that could never and will never be his. Not in this lifetime.

\----

“Gun, I heard there’s a gig of Oasis at this bar I know. Wanna come with me?”

Gun brows shot up and looked shockingly at New who had just invited him to come to one of Off’s band’s gigs. “You did not just say that.” He said, a curious smile slowly forming on his lips.

In the past months of crushing on Off Jumpol, Gun had always invited New to come along with him to watch Oasis’ gigs, but the latter always denies as he wasn’t interested. Gun may be intentionally avoiding Off in the campus, but he thinks it isn’t that bad if he wants to watch him perform in their scheduled gigs, right?

“What? I think there’s nothing wrong if I try watching their live performance too. I heard they’re good.” New shrugged his shoulders and avoided his stare, pretending that he wasn’t up to something, but Gun knew better.

His smile grew wider as he teasingly stared at New. “Why did you suddenly had a change of heart? I know you, New. You’re not one to change easily. Tell me.”

Gun saw New swallow like he was put up in a hot seat and unconsciously shifted from where he was standing. He was obviously nervous that Gun didn’t need to observe him properly to know it. _He’s hiding something,_ he silently thought, and an idea immediately popped up in his head when he caught his friend blushing like a fool.

“Spill it, before I go detective on who you are crushing on. But make sure that isn’t Off, okay?” He joked, but at the same time, stared at him keenly, in attempt to notice a change of reaction.. and New did. Gun smirked to himself as his suspicion was right. “Who’s the lucky man?”

New groaned, “Why do you know me this much?!”

“Well, you’re not that hard to figure out. You’re transparent.”

“And you think you aren’t?” New replied, arching his brow.

Gun laughed and put his hands up on air, surrendering. “So who is it?”

New chewed his lips as he answered, “ T-Tay Tawan.”

“Oh, that one’s what I wasn’t aware of.” Gun cackled. “I didn’t know you had a thing for singers.”

New instantly shook his head, objecting. “No, not all of them! Tay only.”

Gun didn’t say anything but his sly smile remained to annoy New even more, and he knew it did when saw him pick a throw pillow up to throw it to his direction. He immediately dodged it as he was already expecting him to do it and he sticked his tongue out like a kid to a grunting New.

\----

Neon lights shined and approached the two as they walked inside the bar, and Gun wandered his eyes around, trying to familiarize himself with the surrounding, not that far from the usual bars he goes to when he watches the band’s gigs. This bar’s a new place, meaning Oasis had another booker again who liked their performance. _Well, who wouldn’t be amazed of them?_ He smiled to himself as he thought.They’ve had remarkable talents, not to mention each member’s jaw dropping visuals and charms they had on their own. No wonder they had a fast way rising up to fame.

Gun wouldn’t be so shocked if he knew one day that they finally turned into superstars as he knows, they have potential. He is fan.. a silent one rather. He didn’t much express how he idolizes them and join their fandom unlike the others who were into the band. He was contented watching them from afar, enjoying watching the band as he praises them through his heartily smiles whenever they perform… and can’t help but retain his stares at Off, the main reason why he’d been like a fool in love for the past months.

“Are we just gonna stand here?” Gun was interrupted from his thoughts when New spoke on his side with his bored tone. “I wanna try drinking vodka tonight.” New added while eyeing some people who were holding the drink that he looked like he was craving for.

They went to sit at some empty chairs they found, not too much far from the stage. New didn’t let a minute pass by as he quickly went to the bartender to order the drink he was interested in. Gun looked around the place while waiting for New, finding some familiar faces he might know.. and it landed to one who was sitting across their table and was also looking back at him, smiling. He blinked his eyes several times before confirming who it is, and he wasn’t wrong! The man who’s smiling at him is Arm, Off and Tay’s best friend!

_Wait. He doesn’t know me, does he?_

“I got you a beer.” New uttered as soon as he arrived on their table. Gun didn’t bother looking at him as he got the beer from him and murmured thanks. He took a sip on the beer he’s holding, feeling his hands getting cold.

He tried looking at Arm’s direction again to find the latter waving at him like they are close acquaintances or something. 

“You’re stiff. Did you see someone you know here? It couldn’t be P’Off though. They’re still preparing at the backstage.”

Gun turned to look at New with a hyperventilating expression on his face. “New, I think he knows.” He mumbled.

“Who?” New asked, forehead creasing in confusion.

He was about to continue what he said when he felt someone pat his shoulder. He looked at that person horrifyingly and a grinning Arm welcomed his sight. _Way to go, Gun._

“Hey, nice to see you here! Gun Atthaphan, right?”

He smiled shyly and nodded as a response. New threw him a questioning look as he eyed at them two alternately. He eyed back at him with an ‘i don’t know either’ look.

“Oh, do you feel awkward? Sorry.” Arm chuckled when he seemed to notice the glances the two were doing. “I just wanted to ask if you are here to watch Off--I mean Oasis too?”

_Oh shit_.

“Excuse me, but may I know how you’re affiliated with them?” New asked him straightforwardly that made Gun gasp in shock.

Arm laughed, “Me? They’re my servants.” He joked.

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” New asked again, still clueless of who he is. When Gun couldn’t finally hold in the stupidity of his friend, he covered his mouth with his hand and awkwardly smiled at Arm. “Sorry P’, he’s just an idiot sometimes.”

“No, no, he’s not. It’s not like I’m famous in campus anyway. And yeah, that was a joke, if you were not aware so.” He replied, his grin not leaving. Someone called his name from their table. “Oh, they’re now calling me.”

Gun slowly nodded, not letting his smile falter.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gun. You’re indeed cuter up close like what they said. Off’s a lucky bastard to have you as his admirer.” Gun went speechless as he didn’t know what to reply to Arm’s compliments. “And you too, Mr. Vodka. See you around school.” Arm said and went back to talk with his friends on their table.

Gun sighed and removed his hand from New’s mouth. “What the heck, Gun? Your hand was salty! Also, did that man just call me Mr. Vodka?!”

Gun looked at New, his eyes turning into slits. He wanted to strangle him right where they were sitting, he swears. “That was P’Arm. He’s P’Off and P’Tay’s best friend, you idiot!” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at New who stared at him like he was struck by a lightning. “P’Arm? He’s that Arm Weerayut you were talking about?”

He watched New drink his vodka in one shot and the annoyed feeling he felt eventually faded away as he bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing at his friend.

\----

The crowd went loud as soon as Oasis set foot to the stage, readying themselves to perform. All eyes were on them, observing their every move. Gun was one of them, except, his eyes were focused to only one person who looked very cool at the moment as he bit his lower lip while checking the drums. He looked seriously intimidating and mysterious at the same time, performing or not. He always had this look in his eyes that Gun couldn’t explain, but it never fails to make him captivated everytime.

Gun’s grip on the glass he’s holding tightened as he stared at the man beating the drums in the hottest way possible in his sight as he could see, when they started to perform. People’s eyes were more focused on Tay as he was the vocalist, but he was already enthralled by Off Jumpol, the only man who currently is in his sight of vision.

The people inside started making noises, feeling hyped up of the start up song they played, Love Somebody by Maroon 5. Gun also wanted to do the same, but there was something inside of him that was stopping him from doing so, and he didn’t bother knowing what it is. He faced New who was also silent like him, but an evident smile was plastered on his lips as his eyes were locked on the vocalist, obviously charmed.

He turned back to look at the band and held up the glass, about to drink the beer, when he caught Off Jumpol’s eyes staring back at him. His breathing halted. _No._ He convinced himself. _Maybe it’s just a coincidence._

He pressed his eyes shut for a few seconds, and when he tried to open his eyes to check, the man wasn’t looking at him anymore. He exhaled. _I told you, Gun. Don’t get your hopes up. He will never notice you in his own will._

He expected this. He knew it was just a mere glance among the crowd.. just a bare eye contact. He swallowed the lump in his throat and suddenly felt a pang on his chest. Gun looked away from the man for a while as he tried to focus his sight on his band mates, hoping the pang in his chest would soon fade away as he takes his time to watch.

“Gun, what drink do you want? It’s on me again. I’m on a good mood tonight.” New said loudly to keep his voice up with the loud crowd and for him to be heard by Gun.

“Really? Wow, thanks! Get me any hard drink then. I think I want to get drunk.” He replied, forcing a smile on his face.

New frowned. “Weird. You’re not one to drink hard drinks, but okay, I’ll be right back.”

As soon as New left, Gun returned his gaze to band on stage, drinking the last remaining on his beer. He enjoyed the jam that he couldn’t help but sway his head on the beat. His eyes now accidentally met the lead guitarist’s eyes who winked at him that made him almost choke on his drink. He stared Jaylerr, the lead guitarist’s name, to confirm if it was again just a glance or if he meant it, but he also stared back at Gun and wiggled his brows playfully, meaning, he meant it!

Gun’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked behind him to find out who the man is staring at, but the person behind him was flirting with some man, so nope. He looked to check out anyone near him, but… _why am I even doing this._

Gun stopped finding whoever the lead guitarist was he thinks, flirting with, to focus on their performance. His sight went to Ssing who looks _suave_ as usual as he plucked the bass while swaying his body, and Tay, who seemed like he owned the aura around while singing with his deep soothing voice.

“Here. I got you a whiskey, but don’t drink too much, Gun. I know you’re not a heavy drinker. And I don't want to take care of you if you get drunk.” New said and handed him the drink. Gun smiled at him and accepted it. “Whatever. I know you would take care of me anyway if that happens.” He took a sip on the drink and he almost vomited when he tasted the strong bitter taste of liquor in his mouth.

“Guess I wouldn’t then, since you don’t like the taste of it.” New mischievously eyed the whiskey.

Gun felt challenged by what New said, so he gathered all his courage and drank the whiskey with all his might, downing it in just one gulp that made New widen his eyes as he stared at him, startled at what he did. “See?” He proudly said, and almost choked the liquor after feeling it travel to his stomach.

New face palmed as he stared at his friend who had just returned his gaze on the stage. Gun, meanwhile, started to feel the effects of the liquor after feeling it burning while it rolled down to his stomach. He again, caught the eyes of Jaylerr who winked at him for the second time.

At this point, he didn’t bother looking at anyone near him anymore as he now found out the person who the lead guitarist was winking at, a while ago and until now. His lips protruded as he noticed the man continue doing sweet face gestures while staring at him all the way from the stage.

_He’s flirting with me._


End file.
